¡Yamamoto es mi mascota!
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Después de una discución con Gokudera, Yamamoto queda muy herido y confundido sobre si vale la pena seguir intentando gustarle al italiano, pero un radical cambio de forma lo hace ver la verdad. 8059, YAOI.


**Hola a todos mis amados lectores. Sé que suena un poco feo el título XD espero que me disculpen. Este fic se me ocurrió cuando mi hermanito me mostró una tarjetita que le dieron de felicitaciones por el día del alumno, ahí había un cachorro y de repente se me prendió la ampolleta XD jjajja, en realidad fue muy extraño, con solo ver al perrito empecé a imaginar este fic. Solo me queda aclarar:**

**-KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla.**

**-Es un fic YAOI, si no gusta del género mejor no lo lea (-.-')**

**Disfruten-kora! (A.A)….**

**¡¿Yamamoto es mi mascota?!**

_Por Danielle Mare_

Era un día frío, el viento jugaba con todo aquello que era lo suficientemente ligero como para moverse, se podía ver a distancia que se acercaban unas nubes que amenzaban con ocultar el cielo azul que cubria a Namimori.

Ya era hora de salida y todos se estaban yendo a sus hogares, ese día Tsuna no fue a clases.

-_¡Hey Gokudera! _– Un feliz moreno se acercaba a paso apresurado capturando la atención de un joven de cabellos plateados que iba varios metros por delante de él.

-_¿Qué quieres idiota? _- Dijo molesto el italiano deteniendo su andar y volteándose.

-¿_Vamos a ver a Tsuna juntos?-_ preguntó con esa incansable sonrisa que era característica suya.

_-…no. Aléjate de mí.- dijo con desprecio._

La forma tajante en que respondió el guardián de la tormenta dejó casi sin ningún ánimo al japonés, pero éste no se rendiría así de fácil.

Y con una sonrisa aún más grande prosiguió - _pero…_

-_Que te quede claro que no me agradas! - _le interrumpió_ - la única razón por la que me junto contigo es por el Décimo. Eres un despreocupado, un infeliz afortunado, un idiota del béisbol!._

-_Gokudera…_

-_Un idiota como tu es el tipo de persona que nunca escucha a nadie, y yo no quiero estar cerca de ti!._

-_tu…-_ la forzada sonrisa que trataba de mantener después de aquella hirientes palabras desapareció, dejando ver la herida y muy triste cara del japonés- _si eso es lo que quieres…_

Con una sombría mirada, Takeshi dio media vuelta y se fué en otra dirección, Gokudera se quedó ahí estático, primera vez que Yamamoto desistía tan rápido, en realidad era primera vez que desistía, tal parece que esta vez sí se había pasado de la raya con el japonés y esto por alguna razón le hizo sentir muy culpable, pero su orgullo le impedía seguirlo para pedir perdón, así que dio media vuelta y se fue a la casa de Sawada.

…

Yamamoto decidió tomar el camino largo a su casa, ya que si se iba por el camino directo era inevitable ver al italiano.

Tenía tantas ganas de desaparecer y no ver a nadie en un buen tiempo, estaba muy desorientado, no podía comprenderse a sí mismo, siempre trataba de agradar al italiano aunque éste le hiriera con sus palabras, ¿acaso tenia tendencias masoquistas?.

Después de pasar algunas calles sintió que ya no podía más con la tristeza que se estaba aguantando dentro y dejó salir una lágrima que bajo por su mejilla.

_-¿Por qué duele tanto?-_ se preguntaba a sí mismo_- siempre es así, entonces… ¿Por qué dolió tanto esta vez? siento como si mi corazón se encogiera con cada latido-_ acercó su mano a su pecho, sintiendo profundos deseos de arrancarse aquel órgano que tanto le lastimaba.

Continuó su camino; a paso lento entró a una calle no muy recurrida por la gente, y sus ojos observaron el cielo; se hacía un poco tarde y las nubes que habían cubierto por completo la ciudad parecían querer descargarse en una lluvia torrencial pronto, así que decidió cortar camino por un callejón que estaba a su derecha cuando, al dar la vuelta, se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con una mujer sentada frente a una mesa con mantel purpura y una bola de cristal entre sus manos.

-_Jovencito, yo te vi venir en mis sueños, y se me fue revelado tu futuro…_

-_Discúlpeme, pero tengo mucha prisa_- no queriendo ser descortés trataba de dejar la "conversación" de la mujer para marcharse.

-_Sé que estas a punto de rendirte._

-_uh?-_ Yamamoto se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

_-Alguien muy importante te lastimó, y por ende sufres inmensamente a tal punto de querer desaparecer…_

Se formó un gran silencio, Yamamoto no creía en esas cosas de la adivinación ni nada que tenga que ver con eso, pero si ella era capaz de darle algún consejo él estaría encantado de escucharla.

-_También sé que hoy te has decepcionado del amor, me han enviado a ayudarte a ver la verdad; con un poco de magia será suficiente._

-_Lo lamento, pero yo no creo en la magia… y…ya casi no creo en el amor_ – al decir lo último puso una mirada muy triste, realmente estaba dolido. La mujer no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y sopló un polvo plateado sobre el moreno, este tocio un poco al inhalarlo; después de eso todo se volvió obscuro.

…..

Al recobrar la conciencia se sentía mareado, trataba de abrir los ojos pero le costaba un poco.

"¿_Que sucedió?_"- dijo para sí algo aturdido.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso de la calle, se tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado antes de despertar, intentó pararse, pero por algún motivo se sentía extraño y diferente, era como si no pudiera ponerse de pie.

-"_Por favor alguien ayúdeme!_" comenzaba a desesperarse, la gente pasaba a su lado y ni se inmutaban, nadie le miraba ni demostraba tener intenciones de reparar en su existencia.

De pronto su mente se iluminó recordando a la mujer con la que se había topado antes, se giró buscándola, pero nada, ella ya no estaba ahí, -"¿_Donde habrá ido?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" - _miró el cielo con preocupación, ya estaba oscureciendo y caían gotitas finas de lluvia. Intentó en vano ponerse de pie, intentó una segunda vez y apenas lo logró, al dar sus primeros pasos tropezó y cayó frente a una pequeña posa de agua que se había formado en el pavimento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un perro en el reflejo del agua, levantó su cabeza mirando alrededor pero no había ningún perro, volvió a mirar y se fijó que el animal hacía los mismos movimientos que él.

-_"¡¿Pero qué…?!"_ siguió mirándose como si estuviera hipnotizado, luego de un par de segundos levantó su mano con la intención de tocar el agua cuando, al observarse, se da cuenta que ya no tenía mano, sino una pata.

-"_¡¿Qué es esto?¿qué está pasando?"- _mirándose en el agua, mirando sus patas y su cola comienza a hiperventilarse y la desesperación fluyó por todo su ser. - "_Esto no está pasando! No puede ser verdad!"-._

No podía entender lo que le había sucedido, la lógica ahora mismo le parecía algo absurdo, fue tanta la conmoción que no aguantaba estarse quieto y salió corriendo. Corrió y corrió a gran velocidad hasta que su energía se agotó, para ese entonces pudo aclarar un poco su mente y caminó hasta una plazuela cercana.

Cuando por fin respira un poco más calmado e intenta serenarse piensa en una explicación lógica -"_¡un sueño, sí, debe de ser un sueño!"-. _Convencido de que era una ilusión se relaja un poco y decide dirigirse a su hogar.

Luego de andar a paso ligero por las calles divisa no muy lejos su casa, una sensación de bienestar se apodera de él y corre a la entrada del local de su padre, estaba feliz, después de tanta confusión al fin se sentía a salvo y esperanzado de que su padre encontrara una solución a su dilema.

Al asomar su cabeza por la puerta olfateó el aroma de la comida que preparaba su "viejo", estaba hambriento y eso aumentó su impaciencia por entrar.

Un ladrido de saludo fue suficiente para que el cocinero notara su presencia, éste sin perder ni un segundo salió rápidamente de detrás del mesón donde atendía a sus clientes y con su escoba echó fuera del lugar al "intruso".

-_Fuera!Fuera de aquí! No se permiten animales dentro del local_!- a escobazos sacó al pobre can que asustado se alejó rápidamente temeroso de ser lastimado.

En la calle, con frío por la humedad que las finas gotitas de lluvia producían en el ambiente, pensaba con preocupación donde dirigirse, a donde podría ir a resguardarse de la lluvia que ya no tardaba en descargarse con fuerza, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en la calle, no era seguro para él.

Triste y resignado piensa en sus amigos; es muy probable que Tsuna no lo reciba, ya que era conocido su terror a la mayoría de los perros, especialmente a los chihuahuas; No recordaba cómo llegar a la casa de Ryohei; solo le quedaba probar suerte con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Se sabía muy bien el camino a la casa de Gokudera, en el trayecto ocasionalmente se detenía dudando-"_Voy o no voy?, me he dado cuenta que le gustan los gatos, pero ...¿y los perros?, si voy a la escuela mejor? No, esa es una mala idea, seguro que Hibari está allá"-_ no podía buscar refugio ahí puesto que seguramente Kyoya lo _mordería hasta la muerte_ fuera perro, niño, joven, estudiante o cualquiera que irrumpiera la paz de su querida escuela a deshoras.

Así que se decidió en ir a la casa del italiano, al menos lo intentaría, en el trayecto pensaba en la mujer con la que había hablado antes de desmayarse y sus extrañas y misteriosas palabras.

-_Mañana iré a verla, pero por ahora no es seguro estar en la calle, no sé ser perro, si tuviera que pelear con otros perros no sabría cómo salir de esa situación_.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de Hayato se sentó en la puerta de la reja esperando que éste llegara, observando la casa era obvio que el chico no estaba, era un sitio pequeño, en un barrio algo apartado, teniendo como único medio de seguridad una reja negra en el frontis de la casita, donde él estaba sentado. -"_Seguramente aún ha de estar con Tsuna"_ - se quedó ahí, esperando pacientemente su regreso.

De pronto sintió con su olfato humo de cigarrillos, a lo lejos pudo divisar a la persona que estaba esperando, éste caminaba lentamente entre la oscuridad, parecía algo triste y cabizbajo, Yamamoto se sintió molesto, siempre le reprochaba al italiano que no debía fumar, eso le hacía mucho daño, y éste, por la gran insistencia, había dejado de fumar, pero al parecer solo había dejado de hacerlo frente al japonés.

Cuando llegó al frente de su casa y sacó sus llaves recién se dio cuenta de la presencia del can, quien estaba sentado mirándolo fijamente, lo observó con cuidado, y por un segundo sus ojos verdes brillaron como nunca los había visto brillar.

_-je…tus ojos son iguales a los de ese idiota…-_ decía sin quitarle la vista de encima al cuadrúpedo y con las llaves en la mano.

Gokudera pensaba que no había frecuentemente perros en esa zona de la ciudad, era extraño que este perro estuviera ahí, hasta parecía que lo estaba esperando, porque lo miraba expectante, como esperando ser invitado a pasar, no le gustaban mucho los perros, pero esos ojos de cierta forma lo habían enternecido, solo bastó que el can levantara ligeramente sus orejas y moviera su cabeza hacia un lado para que el italiano cediera ante sus encantos de "cachorro abandonado" así que abrió la puerta, entró y con una ademán de la cabeza lo invitó a pasar, éste sin vacilar entró, de forma juguetona siguió a Gokudera y éste sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, parecía divertido con el animal y Yamamoto pensó que ser perro no iba a ser tan malo si podía ver esa sonrisa en Gokudera de forma tan sincera.

Ya adentro Gokudera lanzó su mochila al sofá y le habló al perro.

-_Tienes hambre? Creo que tengo algo que puede gustarte…-_decía yendo a la cocina, de allí trajo una fuente mediana con sobras de comida en el interior, Yamamoto miró, y siguió mirando la comida…aún no se hacía a la idea de que debía comportarse como perro, pero tenía hambre, así que mejor decidió comérselo sin reclamar. En cuanto le dejó el plato en el piso se retiró de la habitación, el canino no le quitó la vista a su comida, su cuerpo le exigía alimento y toda su atención se centró en ello.

Cuando terminó su comida vió a Gokudera salir del baño, solo tenía una toalla amarrada a su cintura, esa imagen la atesoraría por siempre, como deseaba volver a ser humano en ese preciso momento, estaba en la casa de Gokudera, y lo veía aún empapado por la ducha que se había dado, su piel húmeda, su cabello mojado, era algo que seguramente no se podría sacar de la cabeza. Pero ni modo, seguía siendo perro.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido Gokudera fué a la sala, se sentó en su sofá a mirar un poco de televisión, de pronto su mirada se concentró en su nuevo compañero…

-_Vives por aquí?-_ le miró como esperando a que este respondiera para luego sonreírle_- supongo que estas solo_- le acarició la cabeza con mucha delicadeza y cariño- _mejor será que nos hagamos compañía, yo también estoy muy sólo…-_Yamamoto pudo ver mucha tristeza en aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto anhelaba fueran suyos. Y no pudo evitar sentir un pesar en su interior.

-_Que nombre te gustaría que te pusiera?...mmm_…- Gokudera estuvo muy pensativo – _Me recuerdas mucho a…-_Y apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible, pero Yamamoto lo pudo ver- _al idiota del béisbol_- dijo mirando hacia otro lado – _pero sería un insulto para ti si te pongo Takeshi, ja! , Imagínate, teniendo el nombre del idiota ese _- Yamamoto solo agacho sus orejas, realmente le puso triste saber lo que pensaba Gokudera de el- _Viste? Hasta te pusiste depresivo con solo escucharlo…_-una gotita apareció en la frente del can.

Gokudera sólo le acarició el lomo, se sentía bien con ese animal cerca, se sentía menos sólo, así que dando unas palmadas al sillón le invitó a subir y sentarse junto a él. Yamamoto sin entender mucho ese gesto pensó y recordó que eso hacia él mismo cuando estaba con su Akita.

Así que pudo comprender lo que Hayato quería, se subió al sillón, pero no se sentó junto a él, sino que se aprovechó de su condición de canino y se acostó sobre las piernas del italiano, quien no se resistió para nada y siguió acariciándole. Yamamoto se sentía en el cielo, le encantaba ser perro si eso implicaba que el italiano no le rechazara, hablara con él de forma sincera como lo hacía ahora y le acariciara todo el día como ahora. Gokudera estaba feliz de que el animalito estuviera con él, sentía que este comprendía lo que le decía…

-_Es bueno tener a alguien como tú, callado y sin decir idioteces, no tengo que gritarte para que entiendas, como a otros idiotas que andan por ahí_ –dijo frunciendo el ceño- _Supongo que no te enojaras si te cuento lo que pienso, verdad?_- Yamamoto le miró y le lamio la mano a Gokudera quien lo tomó como un "adelante"- _hoy creo que lastimé a alguien…_- Yamamoto le miró con atención- _se trata de Yamamoto…es un idiota! Porque no simplemente me deja en paz!-_ dijo con algo de rabia, Yamamoto agachó las orejas- _pero aunque sea un idiota, creo que yo me pase de la raya con el hoy, lo ofendí a conciencia…_- le vio muy pensativo, como si estuviera muy arrepentido de lo que había dicho esa mañana_- quizás debería pedirle perdón…_-por primera vez Yamamoto veía al verdadero Gokudera, al vulnerable, al que le importaba si había lastimado con sus palabras a otros, no a ese frío e inquebrantable Gokudera, mejor dicho, vio al chico sin mascara alguna, le resultaba difícil creer que de verdad no se había equivocado de casa y que estaba con otro Hayato, realmente era muy diferente como de costumbre.

Pronto se hizo muy de noche, y se escuchaba la lluvia caer y golpear el techo con violencia rítmica, era un sonido relajante, Gokudera lo quitó de encima y se levantó apagando el televisor, era hora de dormir, se fue hacia su habitación, Yamamoto solo se quedó en el sofá _– Takeshi! Ven ven Takeshi!_ – le decía y silbaba llamando al perro, este muy feliz fué corriendo moviendo muy contento su cola, cuando entró a la habitación vio a Gokudera ya con su pijama, pudo ver por primera vez la habitación del italiano, un lugar agradable, muy ordenado, todo era muy acogedor, el chico se acostó y se fue al rincón dejando espacio para que el can pudiera acostarse a su lado.

-_Ven Takeshi…-_en ese momento habría dado lo que fuera para no ser perro y acostarse junto a Gokudera siendo llamado de esa misma forma, con cariño, con ternura. Este se subió de inmediato a la cama y se recostó a su lado.- _es increíble, que aunque no tengas dueño no huelas mal, es como si recién te hubiese bañado _– le decía mientas le pasaba una mano por su lomo, y tenía toda la razón, el debería oler a perro mojado, pero no. –_si estuvieras sucio, créeme, no te hubiera dejado entrar a mi casa, y mucho menos subirte a mi sofá o mi cama_- decía dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego apagar la luz.

Yamamoto pensó que a Gokudera le importaba mucho la limpieza, eso no era ningún problema para él, ya que era un deportista y siempre tenía que mantener una higiene impecable porque siempre compartía con muchas personas, también se dijo que a Gokudera le gustaba el orden, así que antes de invitarlo a su casa debía de corregir ese mal hábito de dejar las cosas tiradas por doquier. Así que muy feliz se durmió sintiendo la respiración del otro a su lado.

…..

A la mañana siguiente los despertó la ruidosa alarma, el italiano rápidamente se levantó y vistió con su uniforme. Yamamoto se despertó pero se quedó ahí acostado mirando al otro mientras realizaba su rutina matutina.

– _ya levántate perezoso, qué pensaría el verdadero Takeshi si te viera ahí sin hacer nada_- mencionaba bastante feliz- _hoy supongo que le pediré disculpas por lo de ayer…si no lo hago me sentiré culpable cada vez que vea tus ojos que son iguales a los de el_- decía con un leve sonrojo, para después tomar su mochila y salir junto al can de la casa. Lo dejó en el patio, no podía dejarlo adentro porque…bueno éste tenía que realizar sus necesidades biológicas y Gokudera no dejaría que usara su casa como baño.

Yamamoto vió cómo se marchaba, el de ojos esmeralda le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano- _nos vemos en la tarde…-_decía mientras se alejaba por la calle.

A Yamamoto se le venía una tarde muy aburrida hasta que llegue su "dueño" a conversar con él, con eso la impaciencia lo consumió por dentro, como quería que llegara la tan ansiada hora en que volviera, dio un suspiro y de pronto se le vino a la mente que ¡EL TAMBIEN TENIA QUE IR A LA ESCUELA!, como se supone que el otro se iba a disculpar si él no estaba allá!.

También recordó a su padre y comenzó a correr por todo el patio, su viejo debe estar furioso y muy preocupado, Takeshi no llegó a la casa en toda la noche y no sabía hasta cuando no podría ir, la desesperación se comenzó a apoderar de él, ¿Qué hacer? No tenía la menor idea, la angustia comenzaba a carcomerle las entrañas. Recordó a la bruja de la calle, ella debía saber y debía volverlo a la normalidad, así que como pudo excavó un agujero en la tierra que estaba bajo el cerco de la casa y salió a la calle.

Se puso en marcha, tenía que llegar a esa mujer pronto, antes de que todo empeorara.

Cuando por fin llegó a la calle donde se supone estaba la pudo divisar de lejos, la calle estaba vacía, era un lugar muy tétrico, se acercó con mucha desconfianza y la miró de forma acusadora, ésta le miró con comprensión

– _Buenos días joven, como va su experiencia?_- éste le siguió manteniendo la mirada retadora- _Supongo que no del todo bien, has venido para que deshaga este "cambio" no?, veras…yo no puedo hacer eso, esto tiene su truco para deshacerlo y no puedo decírtelo, tu mencionaste que ya dejabas de creer en el amor ya que no te sentías apreciado, aprovecha esta oportunidad, no lo veas como un castigo, suerte…_-y con eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció, pero algo había dejado muy en claro, no lo iba a ayudar en nada.

Se resignó y decidió volver a la casa del italiano, no sin antes pasar a su casa, estaba preocupado por su viejo.

Cuando estuvo frente al local, miró hacia adentro y vio a su padre con el ceño fruncido en señal de mucha preocupación y algo de enojo.

El hombre sabía que no podía llamar a la policía antes de 48 horas de la desaparición de su hijo, sino simplemente no lo buscarían, su cara algo demacrada por la preocupación le daba la apariencia de no haber dormido en varios días, aunque llevaba solo una noche.

Había algunas personas adentro comiendo y conversando con el viejo, quien les contaba con mucha angustia que su hijo no había aparecido, que había salido a buscarle varias veces y no había logrado nada, que había vuelto pensando que quizá pronto llegara, pero con cada minuto se preocupaba más de su paradero. Con mucha pena el can se retiró del lugar, porque si no lo iban a echar como el día anterior.

Comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos cuando sintió a un vehículo cerca, prestó atención un poco extrañado, ya que por ahí no transitaban muchos vehículos, y con su semblante lleno de miedo reconoció el camión de la perrera, a Yamamoto le faltaron patas para correr.

Comenzó una carrera que no creía terminara nunca, le perseguía y perseguía, calle tras calle, no sabía cómo perder a ese hombre que parecía haberse empeñado en atraparle, a Yamamoto lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento de peligro era resguardarse en la casa del Italiano, pero debía correr bastante para llegar, habían pocas posibilidades de lograrlo, sin embargo lo intentaría. Era tanta la adrenalina que recorría en el cuerpecito del can que le ayudaba a ser bastante rápido, no tanto como para no ser alcanzado por el vehículo pero si como para no dejarse atrapar.

Ya estando a una cuadra de su refugio comenzó a sentir un gran cansancio, todavía no se acostumbraba a ese cuerpo que utilizaba torpemente, pero no se rindió, aún con el hombre persiguiéndole, o llegaba a la casa o se lo llevaban a la perrera, donde si no tenía un collar esperarían unos días a que vinieran a buscarlo y si eso no sucedía lo iban a….a… sacrificar.

Definitivamente no iba a permitir lo segundo, no después de poder ver al verdadero Gokudera, con quien más quería estar. Así que sacando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando por fin a la casa, metiéndose como pudo por el hoyo que había hecho y quedando seguro dentro. Afuera en la calle podía ver como el camión se retiraba del lugar, y por fin podía respirar paz.

Tanto había sido la emoción del momento que se tiró en el pasto y perdió el conocimiento, sí, se quedó profundamente dormido de inmediato, de espalda con las patas abiertas. Y se quedó así hasta que sintió la voz del Italiano que lo volvía loco, con eso recobró todas sus fuerzas, se levantó y muy contento fue a recibirlo, éste entró corriendo a la casa, sin permitirle al otro entrar con él, después de un par de minutos salió corriendo, ignorando al can. Yamamoto no comprendía la actitud del chico, ¿por qué lucía así?, como angustiado…

Después de un par de horas Yamamoto vió como el cielo se volvía completamente oscuro por la nubes que lo sobrevolaban, comenzó a llover de una manera impresionante, más fuerte que la noche anterior, Yamamoto se resguardo seco en el umbral de la casa. Sentado en la puerta esperaba expectante, atento a cualquier sonido que advirtiera la llegada de Hayato.

Después de otras horas, ya muy entrada la noche, y sin que la lluvia cesara llegó. Estaba con un semblante muy perturbado, entró a la casa empapado dejando que el animal entrara también, se quitó rápidamente la ropa mojada, y se puso algo seco. Tenía una toalla en su cuello, por el agua que rebalaba por su cabello, y el celular en la mano, sin soltarlo, lo miraba y lo miraba, marcaba ansioso y al parecer no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Fue a la cocina y preparó una sopa rápida, se sirvió un poco y le dio al can también, era agradable comer algo caliente. Pero el de ojos esmeralda no tocaba su comida, ¿_Qué ocurría_? Era lo único que podía preguntase a sí mismo, ya que no podía preguntárselo al otro chico.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el italiano comprendió que el perro parecía captar la preocupación que tenía.

_-es… es ese idiota!…desapareció_!- decía molesto y con preocupación.-_nadie sabe dónde está, no fue a la escuela, y su padre nos llamó muy preocupado porque no había llegado a la casa el día anterior…-_con eso parecía que en su garganta se le formaba un nudo. Yamamoto se sentía desesperado, estaba ahí, pero no podía decirlo.

Gokudera se levantó de la mesa dejando el plato ahí, y fue al sofá, se sentó y tomó su cara entre sus manos en señal de desesperación, Yamamoto se acercó a él y le lamió el brazo en un gesto de consuelo, Gokudera percibió la intención, se sentó en el piso y abrazó al perro como buscando protección.

-_No sé que hacer…_- dijo entre sollozos- _lo estuve buscando por toda la ciudad, nadie lo ha visto…estoy desesperado, porque…_-vaciló en lo que quería decir, nunca era sincero con lo que sentía, pero ahora con ese apoyo que tenía, sentía que podía contarle lo que quisiera- _creí que le odiaba…pero al saber que se había perdido, al sentir que ya no estaba ahí, me doy cuenta que no le odio, sino más bien…-_ y se detuvo al sentir caer lágrimas de sus ojos vidriosos en ese momento. _– lo quiero…lo quiero más de lo que puedes imaginarte, ahora no quisiera pensar que quizás no pueda decírselo…_-con la voz quebrantada trataba de seguir hablando, pero solo se echó a llorar con el perro entre sus brazos.

Takeshi sentía su corazón apretarse cada vez que escuchaba el llanto del italiano, no quería verle triste, mucho menos por su culpa, ahora más que nunca deseaba volver a ser humano, sabía lo que su, probablemente ya no amigo, sino futuro "algo" sentía por él.

El chico de ojos verdes reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y fue a su habitación, seguido de su fiel amigo, se acostó muy cansado, y el canino se tiró a su lado. Se durmieron casi al instante.

…

Gokudera se veía envuelto en algo que parecían nubes, sin duda estaba en el cielo, de pronto vio que entre las nubes aparecía el moreno, con una de esas sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro, Hayato se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

–_Oye Yamamoto!_- le gritaba en una demandante súplica mientras éste se perdía entre una densa capa de nubes.

El italiano sobresaltado se despertó muy agitado, se sentó tratando de quitarse esa tristeza por haber soñado con el guardián de la lluvia, cuando por instinto, queriendo sentirse seguro con la presencia del can, pasa su mano por el lomo de este, sintiendo tela en vez de pelaje.

- _¡¿pero qué…?!-_ Al enfocar bien sus ojos en esa oscuridad y ayudado por la luz que se colaba de entre las cortinas provenientes de los focos que había en la calle pudo reconocer al japonés que dormía apaciblemente junto a él. Gokudera sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello que veía, simplemente se quedó quieto, pensando que estaba soñando aún.

–_No puede ser que salga de un sueño para entrar en otro_- dijo con molestia, pero ya no creía que fuese su imaginación que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. De verdad estaba el japonés ahí, junto a él, durmiendo en su cama, a quien había estado buscando por toda la ciudad exhaustivamente, él estaba en su casa.

Gokudera con cara de WTF y un tic en el ojo sólo atinó a…

-_OYEEE IDIOTAAA!-_ eso hubiera despertado a toda la calle si no fuera por la lluvia torrencial que opacó el gran grito que Gokudera le dirigió al que estaba ahí junto a él. Con esa forma tan grandiosa de despertar Yamamoto llegó a saltar por la sorpresa, cayéndose de bruces al piso.

-_Que sucede Gokudera?-_ dijo poniéndose de cuatro patas, y muy sorprendido al escuchar su propia voz, se miró las manos y tocó todo su cuerpo, había vuelto a ser un humano…-_SIII!-_ fué lo que gritó dejando al italiano nuevamente con un tick en el ojo.

_-OYE ESTUPIDO, COMO ES QUE ENTRASTE A MI CASA? Y DONDE HAS ESTADO, TODOS TE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCADO POR TODA LA CIUDAD! ...No sabes lo preocupado que estaba el décimo-_ esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, Yamamoto sabía que la parte del décimo no era completamente verdad.

-_es una larga historia Gokudera…-_le dijo con mucha tranquilidad al que ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas idiotas que tanto extrañaba el italiano.

-_Voy a avisarle a todos que estás bien_- dijo Gokudera tomando su celular, Yamamoto asintió y fue al baño. Cuando ya regresó sabía que vendría una incómoda conversación donde tendría que hablar y decir donde había estado, pero no era muy fácil ni coherente decirle _"he estado aquí todo el tiempo, yo era el perrito"_ lo tacharía de demente en seguida, entonces ¿Qué decir? Solo atinó a decir que no recordaba nada, eso es, tenía amnesia, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo así que no se sorprendería si no le creían.

Cuando entró a la habitación esta estaba aún oscura, se sentó al borde de la cama, Hayato solo se limitó a mirarlo con detenimiento.

–_Ya le avise a tu papá, está más tranquilo, dice que te espera temprano en la casa. Y el décimo está feliz de que estés bien.-_ Takeshi no sabía que decir, había tanto por conversar, sobre lo que sabía de sus sentimientos, sobre cómo es que llego ahí, obviamente omitiría algunas partes, como que lo vio cuando se cambiaba de ropa, eso era algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso, sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada.

– _Gokudera yo…-_ pero fue interrumpido por una caricia inesperada, el italiano le giró la cabeza con sumo cuidado y cariño para verlo a los ojos, esas orbes esmeralda que le hipnotizaban cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos, sin posibilidad de romper aquel hechizo.

–_Yo también estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, que estés aquí conmigo…-_ increíblemente eso sonó muy sensual de parte de Hayato, lo siguiente que supo fue que se estaban besando apasionadamente mientras con desesperación se tocaban, como si hubieran esperado una eternidad por verse y aquel ardiente deseo de estar juntos hubiera explotado por fin.

Yamamoto se entregó a la abrumadora pasión que sentía en ese momento besando y acariciando con incansable desesperación a aquel joven que había deseado tener desde que le vio por primera vez.

Después de un rato, al apaciguar el deseo se miraron con cierta ternura y se durmieron abrazados, sabía bien que debían descansar, ya que al día siguiente debían conversar sobre su futuro, que seguramente no llegaría porque el padre de Yamamoto lo mataría apenas haya llegado a su casa.

_**FIN! **_

**Espero que les haya gustado, la idea en sí es, por decir lo menos, extraña. Este fic ha estado en mi computadora y en mi cabeza por meses (desde el día del alumno aquí en Chile, no recuerdo bien la fecha, si alguien la sabe por favor podría mencionarlo? Gracias). Acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, monumentos a mi grandeza, amenazas XD, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve XD jajaja; también quisiera contarles, aunque no tenga nada que ver con la historia, que hace unos días mientras escuchaba radio en la madrugada, estaba cambiando la sintonía cuando llegué a una canción donde cantaba un hombre y justo dijo "Y me atravesó, y no pude escaparme" eso sonó demasiado pervertido XD y me mate de la risa jajjajjaa. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto, chaitooo.**

**Pd1: Las cosas hirientes que dijo Gokudera están en el capítulo 80 del animé, antes de la pelea con Gamma.**

**Pd2: En mis fic's TODOS pueden dejar review, así que aunque no estén registrados aquí pueden dejar comentario igual.**


End file.
